Love, War and Bestfriends
by GoatsRuleLambsDrool
Summary: Bree and Mikkel are best friends but will they admit that they love each other? Or will Mikkel let Cort marry Bree? A.U. Bree x Mikkel mentions of Keely x Tully and Devin x Lillian
1. Best Friends and Dancing

**GRLD Here! This is my first Viking Quest Fic! Yay! Also, if you haven't read the books then this might get confusing I will do my best to make it not so but... no promises ok? just go read the books first then read this fic. Just letting you know! Ok so this is an AU (Alternate Universe) which means that it's not made to go with the books! Here are the changes I am going to make: Ivar is not dead and Vikings do not take Keely. Also, there are going to be changes with some of the ages. Ivar and Devin are 18, Cort and Mikkel are twins however they don't look-alike and they are 16, Bree is 15, Keely is 14, Tully is 16, Lilian is 14, Adam is 10 Cara is 7 and Jen is 5 Alright then on with the story **

**Oh ya disclaimer: don't own just borrowing! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"Bree! Bree! Wake up!" Mikkel said rather rudely. Bree sighed and tried to swat him away. Nevertheless, Mikkel just kept on pestering her, finally she gave in "What do you want Mikkel?" "For you to wake up" He smirked, Bree groaned "What time is it? And how did you get in my room?!" She asked "Well in answer to your first question it is..." He paused, "Around six o'clock. As for your second question, I climbed through the window after trying your door, and finding out it was locked. Why do you lock it anyway?" He asked Bree just sighed and mumbled something that sounded like "Just five more minutes." Mikkel smiled knowing very well that she wouldn't fall asleep again, so he left.**

** Cort looked up as Mikkel came in. "Why do you do that?" He asked Mikkel looked confused "Do what?" "Wake Bree up like that" Cort said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh that, why wouldn't I? It annoys her so quite obviously I have to do it!" Mikkel replied. Cort sighed, rolled his eyes, and went back to reading his book. At that moment, Bree came in. Mikkel glanced at her and noticed she was glaring at him. He just smiled to him self and whispered "Mission accomplished!" Everyone looked up as Sigurd (Mikkel and Cort's father), Aidan (Bree's father) and Ivar (Mikkel's older brother) came in. Aidan said a cheerful "Good morning kids!" and in reply got "Good morning" from a very grouchy Bree, from Mikkel a very bored "Good morning" and nothing from Cort who was very wrapped up in his book. Sigurd chuckled "Looks like someone isn't very happy this morning did Mikkel wake you Bree?" "Yes!" Said a very annoyed Bree, after a while she looked around "Where's Mam and Devin?" She asked, "Mrs. O'Toole went to town and Devin is still asleep." Cort said from behind his book. Bree just raised an eyebrow at this. Mikkel grinned as an idea came to him "Bree how would you like to go wake up Devin with me?" He said. Bree looked thoughtful then smiled "Why not?" She said. As they went to wake Devin, Ivar grinned and said " Three... Two... One!" "Bree! Mikkel!" Came the yell of an angry Devin as Bree and Mikkel dashed out the door with Devin right behind them, he would have chased them all around the O'Toole farm but he still had his night-clothes on, Bree and Mikkel stopped a few feet from the door laughing their heads off Devin glared daggers at them then headed back to his room grumbling something about how he would get them back just before he disappeared down the hallway he turned and yelled "You'll pay for this!"**

**Mikkel high-fived Bree and said between fits of laughter "That has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Bree was laughing so hard that she could only nod in agreement. However their fun was ended as The Three Musketeers (Mikkel, Bree and Cort) were told to do their chores. Bree began to get the broom so she could sweep when she realized that Keely's chores were done. Bree hadn't seen her all day she turned to Mikkel "Where is Keely?" She asked. He smirked "Where else would she be? She went to go see 'Lillian'." Bree smiled knowingly "Righttt..." Mikkel nodded. Cort looked confused but then shrugged and when back to doing his chores. **

* * *

**A/N the reason Bree and Mikkel were like that about Keely at Lillian's house is because Tully is there (and if you have read the book you'll get it)**

**So how do you guys like the name I gave Bree, Mikkel and Cort? :D **

* * *

**(Few days later) **

**The Three Musketeers were lying on the grass looking at the stars Cort and Mikkel had just fallen asleep. Cort mumbled something in his sleep but Bree couldn't make out what it was as she looked at him she couldn't help but think of how handsome he was in the moonlight Mikkel had chosen that moment to snore Bree giggled and though Mikkel looked handsome in the moon light too. Bree nearly kicked herself "What are you thinking Bree?! He's your best friend!" She thought "But still... He can be sweet when he wants to..." Bree shook her head clearing the thoughts away. Not soon after she to fell asleep.**

**When Bree woke the next morning, it was to sun shining in her eyes and not to Mikkel being annoying. Bree then realized that she had spent the night out side next to Cort and Mikkel. She shifted then noticed a blanket covering her she smiled. Mikkel stirred "Good morning" he said when he saw she was awake "Yes. Yes it is because you didn't wake me up!" He grinned, then frowned when he saw her shiver "Are you cold?" He asked Bree shook her head "No" "Liar" came the reply "Why should you care?" Bree asked. Mikkel looked scared but was saved by Cort who chose to wake up at that moment Mikkel breathed a sigh of relief when Cort said "Good morning!" "Morning!" Bree said with a smile. She chatted with Cort for a while which left Mikkel to his thoughts "Ya why should you care" his mind asked while his conchise said "Because... She's the little sister I never had" his heart spoak up "Your lying and you know it! You're in love with her just admit it!" His mind and conchise were silent. "What's wrong with me?" Mikkel thought as he watched Cort make her laugh, "Why do I get jealous when Cort or any other guy makes her laugh much less smile? Why does she make me feel this way?" Mikkel sighed but his thoughts were interrupted by Bree calling his name. "Mikkel! Mikkel?! Earth to Mikkel!" "What? Sorry I was lost in thought" Mikkel replied. "Obviously I have called your name for like ten minutes " Bree exclaimed, "Oh is there something wrong?" Mikkel asked, "Yes it's time for church!" When Mikkel heard this, he ran to his room and changed. **

**While Mikkel was getting changed, everyone was waiting on him. After a bit Bree said "Go on ahead to church Mikkel and I will catch up when he's done!" When Mikkel came, out he looked around "Where is everyone?" He asked confused "I told them to go ahead and that we would catch up" Bree responded "and if we are going to catch up we should get going!" Mikkel nodded after a few minuets Bree spoke up "What were you thinking about when you were lost in thought?" Mikkel was silent for a time then said "Nothing really" Bree gave him a look that said 'I don't believe you' Mikkel sighed "I... I...was thinking about... you," he said quietly Bree looked surprised "What about me?" She asked softly Mikkel looked at her then stared of ahead of them, finally "Just things like..." He let out an exasperated sigh "Bree can we talk about this later? Please?" Bree smiled softly "Of course!" Mikkel sighed with relief "Bree what is your favorite part of church?" Mikkel asked trying to change the subject Bree grinned, "Well it would have to be the dances after church! Do you know why they do that?" Bree asked Mikkel shook his head "No I don't!" He said in a way that said 'go on'**

** "Well many years ago monks noticed that the young couples were 'courting' after church but not for long which made the couples sad" Mikkel interrupted "Wait why can't the couples court each other at home after church?" Bree smiled "Because Sundays are family days" "Oh" "Anyway the monks thought of a fun way to let the couples see each other and have fun! Therefore, they started After Church Dances! And let me tell you it made EVERY one happy!" Mikkel smiled and Bree continued, "Did you know that there have been proposals during the dances?" "No!" Mikkel said "But I'm not that surprised! Is during the After Church Dance one of dream proposal spots?" Bree looked surprised "Actually yes it is! But what made you think up a question like that?" Mikkel just shrugged "I don't know I was just wondering" Mikkel responded "Do you have any others" he asked Bree smiled "Yes" "Oh?" he said sounding intrigued Bree giggled "Well the After Church Dance is one then there's on a walk just like this he'd take me to a little clearing maybe hide the ring on a flower, another is at the oak thicket I go to. But if I wouldn't say yes unless he had proven his love for me!" "How so?" Mikkel asked, "Well he'd have to give me flowers every day, when he could that is, hold my hand, kiss me but save our first kiss till we are married, hold me close..." Mikkel interrupted "He'd complement your dancing, your kindness, your singing, creativeness, artistic abilities, your beauty, compassion, your green thumb, how your able to work with animals, your faith, Godliness, how amazing you are, and every thing he loves about you most of all he would tell you how much he love you. Right?" Mikkel said Bree looked shocked "Every thing you just said you see in me." Bree said quietly Mikkel nodded slowly she looked at him but the moment was broken when she said, "We're here! Race you!" Mikkel ram after her when they got to the door and were about to go it he turned to her and said "And your agility" Bree smiled and went in **

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked it! Also this story is going to be around 5-10 chapters long. R&R!**

**GRLD**


	2. Letters and War

Chapter Two

Mikkel was lost, lost in Bree's eyes his mind racing as they stared at each other caught up in the moment. He found him self-leaning in there foreheads nearly touching. Then with out warning he kissed her, kissed her nose that is. However, Bree looked shocked she started to back away her mind-racing saying "No no this can't be happening! He's your best friend! Pull your self together Bree!" Then she turned and ran off Mikkel stood for a second watching her then he realized that the girl if his dreams was running away, he called after her but she kept on running Mikkel followed her, sighing he knew where she was going, to her oak thicket where she went to think.

When Bree got to the oak thicket, she sat down on her rock "What is going on with me? Why do I... "Bree stopped and started to cry. She was crying so hard that she didn't hear Mikkel sit down next to her in fact she didn't even know he was there until he said "Bree... What's wrong?" Bree looked up surprised then said, "What's wrong? I think I'm falling in love with my best friend that's what's wrong!" Mikkel looked surprised "You're in love with me?! What's wrong with being in love with me?" he asked. Bree looked up "You're my best friend Mikkel I'm not supposed to be love with you!" At his hurt look, she stopped "Mikkel I... I don't mean it like that I... meant... never mind" Mikkel's mask sloped on his face showing no emotion "I see how it is" he said his voice hard "Well don't worry I won't be here for you to fall in love with me any more!" Bree looked confused as he continued, "I have been drafted and was going to take the next boat but ill take the one that is leaving to day! Bye!"

Bree was stunned and as he left, she started to cry. She then realized that she had never said good-bye she ran home "Where's Mikkel?" She asked a crying Rika "He left a few minuets ago" Bree ran to the docks she searched for Mikkel. When she found him she waved to get his attention and called his name finally he saw her "Bree?!" He said with surprise "Good bye Mikkel! ...Promise me you'll write?!" She yelled He didn't reply and as the ship sailed off Bree stood and watched him leave long after the ship was out of sight she whispered "I love you too Mikkel"

A/N the fallowing are the letters that are written during the time that Mikkel is away)

(From Mikkel to Bree)

June 13 1009

My Dear, Wonderful, Amazing Bree, how are you? I am well. I'm sorry I was mad at you when I left. I was hurt by what you said I'm sorry! The food here is not nearly as good as there! I miss your cooking and I think of you often. When I'm sad I think of one of our (many) adventures and smile. Do think of me? Oh, Bree there are days when I don't think I will make it but then I think of you. You know all of my new friends here are just dieing to meet you! They all want to see if you're as pretty as I say! I still love you. How is every one? Have Tully and Keely finally started courting? I keep trying to think of things to say but all I can think of is how much I miss you and how much I love you! Well it's time for bed so good night! I'll write as soon as I can!

Love

Mikkel

(From Bree to Mikkel)

June 29 1009

Dear Mikkel I'm very glad to hear you are well! I'm good! As for your apology, I forgive you! I'm glad you decided to write! I'm glad to hear that my cooking is much better than it is there! Your friends I'm sure are. However, at the moment I'm not presentable! The others are well we all miss you! In addition, the house is much more quite when your not here! Unfortunately, Tully and Keely have not! Shame isn't it? They make such a cute couple! Everyone says hi! So does my new baby goat Clover! Let me just tell you Mikkel Clover is by far the cutes goat I have had! Speaking of goats I have to go feed them and milk Jade (Clovers mama) and Rosie!

Love your best friend,

Bree

(From Devin to Mikkel)

June 30 1009

Dear Mikkel, how are you? I am we'll now the reason I'm righting is to tell you some thing and that is this: Bree loves you! Though she will not admit it to me or anyone else but she dose ever since you left all she has done is mope around she rarely smiles any more. Do you remember how she always was the first one done with her chores? Now she is the last one done! She no longer sings or dances

In addition, when she has to they are done half-heartedly. Oh dear is there any way for you to come back? I miss my little sister! Mikkel there is another thing you need to know Cort is thinking of courting Bree! Mikkel he is your brother tell me what do I do?! Oh, this letter is not going the way I wanted it to! Well I must get going!

Your Friend,

Devin

A/N so you know the part in the beginning of the chapter where Mikkel could have kissed Bree but didn't? If you're wondering why I made him do that is because I'm a firm believer in saving my first kiss for my wedding day! And so does Bree so Mikkel was respecting that ok? Ok! Sorry for the short chapter and the short letters! The next chapter will have a few letters. Also for the next chapter to get here I would like five reviews just so I know you guys are reading this! R&R!

GRLD


End file.
